PREP SCHOOL
by InaTiKoti
Summary: She was sent to one of the most prestigous schools in the world, and she was faced with... a WHOLE SCHOOL OF PREPS! Now she's stuck with being an outcast and surviving highschool both! Can life get any worse? Wait, she shouldn't have asked that...


**SummarY: She was sent to one of the most prestigous schools in the world, and she was faced with... a WHOLE SCHOOL OF PREPS!!! Now she's stuck with being an outcast, and surviving highschool. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**_0o0~PREP SCHOOL~0o0_**

Hinata could say the building was humangous, but then that would be a big understatement, so instead she decided to mark it as **_'the empire size highschool.' _**Like the manual had confirmed, it did indeed look like a castle, a preppy castle. Lots a pink, and a lot of school labels, Hinata could definatly tell she was going to fit in perfectly...NOT! Afterall, she was never _that_ type or girl, and she was not about to become one. Even if her parents forced her too! It was a free country, so they couldn't make her, right?

Suddenly a medium height, skinny, pink haired...HOLD UP! REWIND! Did she just say pink haired?! Hinata examined the girl closer, and she did indeed have pink hair. Hinata's eyes widened. That's when a thought struck her. What if everyone had their hair dyed pink, and she was forced to dye hers too?

Horror emerged from Hinata, and she couldn't help but watch the medium height, skinny, pink haired girl smile at her, and take out something from her pocket. Hinata's eyes widened. Images of herself with pink hair started to display themselves in her head. Surely she wouldn't....

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. You must be new to the school. Nice to have you here, by the way I think you might've dropped this while jogging over here." She gave out a huge smile, those kind the celebrites gave off to the camera's with their perfect white shining teeth.

Hinata sighed with relief, but quickly composed herself. Of course, the girl wasn't going to dye her hair blonde! Why would she in the first place? She felt stupid now. Still though, she timidly took the object she held in here hand. Then she looked down at the ground with the object in her hand... it was her i.d. card.

Yep, there she was with her wide glasses, and her huge crystal white/lavander eyes peeking out from underneath. Her hair was frizzy due to the humidity outside. In addition, she'd had a terrible cold on that day, which caused her an immense amount of sneezing. As a result of this, her nose was as red as Rudoplh's. That day was certainly not her day. Yet, she could do nothing to change it. So now she was thouroughly embarrased. This girl, Sakura Harino, er Haruno, had already seen her i.d! Ugh, why did her day have to start out like this? Why did she have to jog her way over here?

"Ano, are you okay?"

Sakura's interruption had snapped Hinata out of her thoughts, which caused her to look back up at her with confusion clearly marked on her face.

Sakura growled inwardly. Had the stupid girl not been listening?! Ugh! How she hated to repeat herself! Still though, being president of student council called for patience, and fake smiles, so once again she forced a smile.

"Are you okay?" She repeated once more.

Suddenly Hinata recalled how stupid and rude she must've looked when she didn't introdue herself. Quickly, before she could make a more fool of herself, Hinata bowed.

"G-G-Gomen, I wasn't p-paying a-attention. I'm Hi-Hinata H-Hyuga. S-Sorry a-about t-that, I wasn't t-t-thinking." Hinata bowed once more, and quickly got back up. Yet, she still couldn't meet Sakura's gaze. She was too embarrased, and timid.

Sakura looked over the girl. From the looks of her she was definately NOT going to fit in this school. Baggy jeans? Unflattering shirt with a logo that read _'hello? _Geek glasses? Frizzy hair? Pale almost traslucent skin, haden't she ever ever heard of a tan? And those eyes....they were so....ugh, ther unerved her. They were so alienlike. This girl didn't represent their school for what it was, perfect. Instead, she gave the school a BAD impression of what it wasn't. An _outcast_. This was prestigious school, and increduibly hard to pay for,how did _she _get here? These questions flooded Sakura's mind, but only one was answered when she recalled what the girl's last name was: _Hyuga_.

That's how she got here, with that name, with what it came with, which was loads of money. Of course! What other reason would they take in this poor excuse for a girl? Sakura felt sorry for her, and warmed up to her a bit.

"Tha'ts okay, I'm sure it's your nerves that are getting to you. Come on, I've got to give you a tour of the school, _before_ school starts."

Hinata knew why she had dramatized that word 'before', the girl didn't want to be seen with her. Yet, this didn't upset her one bit, she was used to it from her father. She understood she would degrade her status if she was seen was seen with her. Understood that the girl was popular. She had the looks. Her pink hair was unique,and it framed her heart shaped face. Her jade green eyes against her golden tan were striking. Her lips were pink and pouting, and her body was what you saw on a _Sports Illustrated_ cover page. Next to her, Sakura was Barbie while she was her pet chihuahua.

"Well, let's get moving." Sakura started up ahead, while Hinata followed behind.

o.o

If she thought the outside was huge, WHEW! the inside was HUGER!!! It amazed Hinata. It was so grand and so beautiful, so...elite. She felt out of place here already. No mind that no one was here. She wasn't elite, and from the looks of the students in the picture frames, she definately didn't have the looks. They were all beautiful, and from all the awards hung up on the wall; talented. Talented, is the last word Hinata would use to describe herself. So how did she end up here with all these beautiful, talented, and rich people? The answer was simple, her family had money. And they didn't want her any longer, so they used their money to get her in the school, and out of their lives.

Hinata knew she shouldn't care that they didn't want her, especially since they never showed they cared for her. Yet, she couldn't help but feel abandoned and alone. Especially when she felt like such an outcast here. These thoughts caused her to frown, Sakura noticed this and merely lifted a brow before she began the tour.

"The door to the left here is the principal's, Tsunade, and to the right over here is the assitants, Shizune. Now that that's out of the way, let's take a look at your schedule..."

o0o

After an hour of touring the school, Hinata knew where her classes were, and was proud of herself for remembering. Afterall, along with a huge school came a lot of classes.

"Now that's done with I'm leaving." Sakura started to head out, with Hinata following behind her. Then she suddenly stopped.

"Okay here's the catch, I don't walk with..."

Hinata cut her off, "A-Ano, I k-know, I j-j-just wanted to l-leave. I left my s-stuff at home." Before Sakura could say another word, Hinata sprang toward the exit. She knew perfectly well what Sakura was going to say, and she didn't want to hear it, or her mood would go from bad to worse.

She knew she shouldn't expect anything from Sakura, but still, she couldn't help but be a wi hopeful. Unfortunetly though, her hope always died. For her only hope was to be accepted. Either way, Hinata Hyuga never gave up hope.

Throwing open the school doors Hinata sighed outloud, and realized what a huge mistake she had just made when the whole school of preps turned to look at her.

**Reviews must be up to fifteen for more!!!**

**til then, cya nara! :)**


End file.
